hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hahaharuhi!
Welcome Hi there Hello Haruhi-san. I'd like to inform you that the images that you uploaded in the wiki are low quality and have no proper licensing. Due to the policies here, I have to remove these images from your user page. Sorry for the inconvenience. - Darkchylde Talk : Thank you for telling me. That guy was already blocked. - Darkchylde Talk Sure go a head if you want to, and for the 1999 pics, I just take screenshots from the episodes. MrGenial11 (talk) 14:29, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Best quality for the episodes http://thepiratebay.se/torrent/7136641/Hunter_x_Hunter_Complete_Dual_Audio_%5B480p%5D On your profile yes, not on the latest images of the wiki lol MrGenial11 (talk) 14:13, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Links I'm not really sure about the "Upload new version" part, but you can replace the broken links. And Kurapika's Nen ability is stored in here. You can edit it now if you want. Thanks - Darkchylde Talk Yo :D Surprisingly, there aren't many full episode fillers in the 1999 series. Most of the "filler" in the series is interwoven with material straight from the manga. The only episodes that I know for certain are nearly all filler are: 2, 7, and 18-20. For videos, I'd rather not. I'm not big on copyright infringement. Although it's just a snippet from the series, I don't think it qualifies for fair use, which is the reason they get taken down from Youtube constantly. Sorry D: XScar (talk) 04:00, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Took me a minute, but I figure out what was wrong with it! Someone had forgotten to close the table on his Nen template. Everything should be fine now :D XScar (talk) 04:57, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Episode Articles Sure you can. Add this template to the page. Fill up the necessary information, especially the Air Dates and Kana and Romaji. Follow the order for the episodes: #'Synopsis '- summary of the episode itself #'Characters in Order of Appearance' #'Manga and Anime Differences' #'Trivia '- out some not-so-obvious trivia here I'll also remind you to upload high quality images please. There you go. Good luck - Darkchylde Talk Music So I'm going to mess with the music template really quick. Sorta annoying that there isn't an "Artist" category, so the band/singer is being pushed into "composer," which isn't always right. Switching band -> artist. XScar (talk) 04:25, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm heard of it, but I don't really know much about them. The R = Radio, so it's probably similar to what they're doing with 2011 under the tag "Hunter Radio." XScar (talk) 05:05, July 29, 2012 (UTC) From Tz.cute Hi I loved all of the episodes was started on episode 27 And I can't wait for the phantom troupe! Thanks a Bunch Hey there, thanks for editing my reviews, you make it more proffesional when i i read at them right after you edited them. Well im planning to reviewing the whole manga though i can't promise if i can do the whole thing since im also working, but just letting you know that if ever i put some plot or synopsis i would let you know so that you can edit some words or might check the manga section so that you may know if there something new. Hey i think your good at writing, so why don't you just be the one doings things like that? :) sorry about the Delay sorry about the Delay thank you very much about this and about the advice but there is one thing im not fell great about it you sayed ((I hope you'll be staying here for a little while...)) why did i do some thing wrong ? :( :( why? Hello! Hi, Haruhi! (or should I call you Cher?) We haven't really met properly, I'm Sherry Blendy, a newbie here. Nice to meet you! I'm dropping you this message just to tell you that I read your story/fanfiction of Hunter x Hunter, and I have to admit that your story is great! (especially because it includes Killua XD) My mom had to remind me several times that I have to take bath just because I can't stop reading it. It even makes me want to write my own story! (lol I can't even write a story...) Anyway, I'm really curious to see what will happen next, and am looking forward for the new chapter/continuation of the story. I hope you would do it. Just notify me and I will gladly read it :) Sorry for the (very) long message. I don't know where I'm supposed to comment :/ Sherry Blendy (talk) Thank you Cher! I also hope we can be a good friends :D I'm not really sure about writing my own story because I suck at it >.< Just the same as you suck at writing summaries... (I don't mean to insult you, I read it on your profile XD) When I write a story, it's not even better than a 5 year old kid telling a story about his/her holiday to grandma's house -_- And I also feel embarrased to let other people read it. So, yeah... Sherry Blendy (talk) Someone must have read your profile, but they just simply didn't leave you a hint ;) About the story, yeah, maybe I will write one in the future when I have enough confidence >.< LOL. And actually, I don't read other stories in FanFiction.net. Yours is the first. If you have any good recommendations you could just tell me :) Sherry Blendy (talk) Thank you for the recommendations. I will try to read them :) Your story is great too! You should have proud of yourself :D Even if I think that their story is better than yours, I will try to always keep up with your story too ;) And for my own story... maybe you have to wait a little longer for that... :/ By the way, does the stories you recommended to me are based on HxH too? Sherry Blendy (talk) Ignore my last question. How stupid I am, of course they're based on HxH too -_- By the way, I already read their stories, but not yet finish. They're really great :) Once again, thanks for the recommendations! Hi Cher! Long time no talk :D I just wanna say thank you for your edits on this page and the other page. It makes me realize that I made so many mistakes... And since you've (indirectly) helped me, I'd love to help you back on writing summaries of the episodes of HxH 1999 version :] Since I've never watch that version before, this might be a good opportunity to do that. And the other reason is because those pages really needs help. But it may takes time to do the summaries. I must be in a good mood ^_^ And you've gotta check it on again once I've finished. I might make another mistakes >_> Happy Birthday!! Happy birthday Cher!! :D I've been waiting for months to do this you know. Now we're finally at the same age! though it won't last long since my birthday is only few days away... I really hope I could give you a simple gift like a picture or something, but since I really suck at editing image, I could only send you my wishes; I hope this is going to be your year, I hope you'll get everything you want, I hope your writing skills will increase and you'll be able to create more awesome stories, I hope you could achieve everything you aimed in your life, and I wish nothing but the best for you. Have an awesome birthday! PS. sorry if it's too late. It's already night at my place >_> And today is really your birthday right...? Please don't say it's not >.< You're welcome ;) I'm glad that my wishes could make you happy. Just so you know, I also have an unpleasant experience in other wiki. I'm not very sociable person myself, so I'm kinda cover myself from the crowd. But you seem like a nice person so I tried to open up. By the way, is that true that 21 is your favorite number? It's my favorite too! But it's because 21 is my birthday. What about you? :) Re: Greetings! Thank you very very much for all those greetings and wishes you gave me! I'm so touched and happy and I- I... couldn't find words to describe how happy I am right now! Thank you, thank you! :D I actually didn't celebrate Christmas myself, but I greeted my friends who celebrate it and greeted back everyone who greeted me. I don't mind in doing that, of course :) I really really appreciate your effort in giving me sorry gift, birthday present and Christmas present by drawing Killua's picture. That's very nice of you! I'm looking forward to seeing it! I can't wait! :D I'm sorry I didn't give anything for you in your birthday nor in Christmas. I really suck at editing image and I can't draw a perfect anime characters ;_; I'm sorry, I'm sorry... And you went as far as saying you're going to my country if you have money, that line really touched me you know *sniff* *wipe tears away* I don't know where you're living so I can't quite estimate how far we actually are. And if only I have the money, and know where you live I'd like to go to your country as well and give a tangible gift myself. If only... Belated Merry Christmas to you too! And Happy New Year! <:D May you be blessed in the late Christmas, and may it filled with happiness, warmth and love. And again, thank you very much. I'm really grateful! Sincerely, Talking... So, I saw in my blog about the January poll that you said you left a review and that I should look for the word "corrupt" in it. However, I looked through all the reviews for all four stories of mine that are HXH-related (The one-shot and the old version included) but I couldn't find that word. Also, you just realized I was Jay Navi? Sharing my stories wasn't enough of a tip-off? Gosh, you're so slow! ~Jay^^ (talk) 05:57, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I'll make sure to read that review and have a huge Gon-like grin on my face while doing so. And I can't help it if people who read my story get corrupted! It's not my fault! OK, well, maybe it is because I told them to read it... and I wrote it... So... I guess it would be my fault, then. But I stand by what I said about not helping it. I take no responsiblity. Also, I remember you saying you normally stay away from this pairing. Well, I'm pretty much the exact opposite in that this pairing is pretty much all I read.~Jay^^ (talk) 16:48, December 30, 2012 (UTC) 1999 Episode Pages Hi Cher! :D I've decided to start helping you with the 1999 episode pages and I've finished writing the summary in this page. I was just wondering, have you checked for any grammar mistakes in there? Since I didn't see your name after I edited it in the history, I can't tell whether you've checked it and didn't find any mistakes or you haven't check it yet. If you haven't, please check it :3 Also, I can't provide the images for the page since I don't know where to find it :/ Sorry... Oh yeah, could you do me another favor? I wrote the summary of this page a looong time ago, so can you check on the page for any grammar mistakes pleasee? I also don't know whether you have checked it or not, but if you haven't, please check it, I'm begging you *pulls out Puss in Boots' cute face* If it's not for me, then for the sake of this wiki! Pleaasee~ I totally forgot to thank you for doing me the favor... Sorry, I tend to get forgetful sometimes :/ So, thank you very much! And also, I wanna say sorry if I was being too annoying, being overly friendly and being overly talkative which very likely bugging you all this time... I even sometimes consider myself very annoying. I won't be surprised if you say so about me, considering the message I left above was quite annoying. Once again, I'm sorry... Phew... I thought you hated me and refused to reply any of my messages :/ By the way, just thought you'd like to know that I followed your tumblr! Because you seems to have many great pictures in it so I decided to follow it. Here's my tumblr :) From Steveeee hey i am new here and i want to know people and looks you are one of the oldest members. I wish you explain to me a bit about the wikia thx. Steveeee (talk) 17:52, January 16, 2013 (UTC)steveeeeSteveeee (talk) 17:52, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hi! :D Aww thanks for following back my tumblr. I don't have many followers there so I'm quite happy when I received an email saying that I've got new follower :D even though I only got one new follower Anyway, I saw the link which you gave me and I was like "Wooahh! I can almost see the real movie!" when I read it. It was purely awesome. Too awesome I might say. I don't really like spoilers in general, but my curiousness has eaten me and I can't help it! And I don't regret at all for reading it. Still, I hate the fact that we have to wait for 6 months to watch the movie with subs >_> Last thing, Killua's drawing! I thought you'd forgotten about that haha. But, I don't mind waiting, really. And I don't find any trouble at all if it's Christmas themed. It's cute actually :) PS. I don't find you annoying at all with all your fangirling mode. I'm actually in a fangirling mode myself! ;D Zoldyck ok, I think there's no need for servants and family members description as it is already in their page.. the page is named "Zoldyck family" not a member of the family.. it's better to talk about the overall atmosphere and history of it instead a specific person. I would do it for other groups as well. p.s sorry for mistaking your talk page by your profile .. lol Centillion (talk) 10:22, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: The Gift! Hi Cher! It's been so long since we last talked :D Yeah, real life have been preoccupying me lately, I've been busy with school stuff and such. In fact I'm still kinda busy right now so I don't think I'd be able to contribute as much as I used to in here. And.... OH MY GOD I LOVE THE DRAWING! Thank you thank you thank you thank you Cher!! I really loved it! Your drawing is amazing ;D Killua looks really cute in that santa outfit :3 Oh, and his small cat-like face on the corner looks super cute too! Love it sooo much! :D So, HxH movie was screened in your country? That's awesome! Oh how I wish I could go there and watch it... Did you watch it? Was it awesome? Tell me if you did! And do tell me how awesome Killua was ;) LOL. It's been months but thank you for the birthday wish, and of course, the drawing. I'm truly grateful. You are a great friend :) PS. I rarely check my tumblr, so yeah... PPS. You like Jack Frost, huh? We're on the same boat then! He really is awesome. From RumbleXRumble Just wanted to say thanks for changing the title of the chapter Game to Match. So thanks and keep up the great work as always. RumbleXRumble (talk) 05:33, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks and I will! RumbleXRumble (talk) 05:42, May 31, 2013 (UTC) N.G.L. Sounds more fitting if you ask me RumbleXRumble (talk) 07:41, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I guess it could also be called N.G.L. Chapter, but perhaps you should consult it with Scar about it also there's some duplicate volumes to the ones you've made just so you know. So I guess the old ones can be deleted since the ones you've made are better. RumbleXRumble (talk) 07:49, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I've been mistaken, someone must of deleted them already since I can't find them. RumbleXRumble (talk) 07:56, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha~ We're on fire today I suppose with all the content adding RumbleXRumble (talk) 09:01, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Same time I've got as well! RumbleXRumble (talk) 09:02, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Good Luck in your class RumbleXRumble (talk) 09:13, June 5, 2013 (UTC) summaries could you or do you know someone on this wikia who could help animesuki and me with making summaries. (OnePieceNation (talk) 10:32, June 12, 2013 (UTC)) Adminship (OnePieceNation (talk) 20:07, June 12, 2013 (UTC)) Posting your user stats in order to see if you might be suited to become a new admin. (20:03, June 12, 2013 (UTC)) it's fine. Alright thats, fine. Success with writing your fanfics. (OnePieceNation (talk) 10:32, June 12, 2013 (UTC)) Become an admin? Hi Haruhi! Since everyone's pressuring me for a new admin, when would you like to start? Tell me right away so I can grant your rights. Thanks! - Darkchylde Talk 11:37,6/19/2013 Congrats Congratulations on becoming an admin and good luck. MrGenial11 (talk) 12:24, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Stop Oi. Stop what you're doing and let's first talk about things on the Category talk:Yorknew City arc page. OnePieceNation (talk) 10:54, June 28, 2013 (UTC) as long as people stay friendly and polite everything can be discussed and things don't need to get heathed. PS: read my reply on the talk page. OnePieceNation (talk) 11:26, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Cover Page Section why did you remove the cover page sections from chapter 1 to 6. A professional wikia has to explain coverpages, because many of them have nothing to do with the chapter itself. OnePieceNation (talk) 12:41, August 4, 2013 (UTC) First off sorry, I didn't check out the talk pages of chapter 1 to 6, when you edit please put in the comment go to the talk page. Wikia's about books often do explain cover pages and even devote entire pages to the cover(s), like showing covers from around the world. Yes, we don't absolutely need it, but there is nothing wrong with having it either. Not just the one piece wikia, many wikia's have a separate section for the cover page, since 8 out of 10 times it is not related to the actual chapter and when it is and you leave out the cover page section it messes up the flow and the continuity of the group of articles also just stating what one sees on the cover page is not speculation at all. If they are they should be changed. To expand on this here follow and example of a non speculative cover page section and a speculative on. Example non speculative Gon playing with different kinds of snails, 5 in total from which one has retreated into it's shell. Example speculative Gon playing with different kinds of snails, 5 in total from which one has retreated into it's shell. Which shows his playful and inquisitive side, also these snails are still to be seen in the actual series meaning this cover page might foreshadow them. I see nothing wrong with having a cover page section it adds something (which I consider usefull) and makes the page look better at least in my opinion. OnePieceNation (talk) 15:26, August 4, 2013 (UTC) To keep things short I think cover page sections add something useful and nice to the chapter pages. You heavily disagree with that, meaning that the both of us can't come to an agreement on this, therefore we should have a discussion about this which includes other members of the community. Should we ask them their opinion on their talk pages or should we discuss this in the chapter one talk page or make a blog about it? OnePieceNation (talk) 14:42, August 5, 2013 (UTC) If it is just us two discussing it, I personally think we will get nowhere because our viewpoints on this are too different, however it should be discussed so lets move the discussion to the talk page of chapter one and get other peoples opinions on it. OnePieceNation (talk) 14:55, August 5, 2013 (UTC) What is this wiki's stand for legit information? The Pitou article Hello I am Riniloves, I came from various wiki editing wiki's randomly until I bounced back here again.... Anyway... What is this wiki's stand for legit information? I was asking coz I have been in a heated debate on a talk page regarding this. Which made the said article undergone in an edit battle. This user in the talk page has acted on his own without citing referencing anything. I saw it from the very beginning of the post. Until I came along feed the article with legit info coming from the manga and databook even bothered to do extensive reserach about it, even bothered people form old school to verify. Then this guy just deleted this and said we should wait for the sex symbol. I mean really? Then that makes Kurapika, Kalluto, Alluka and any future character who seemed their gender unknown questionable. Isnt that already vandalising? Things that I think he/she did: #One the guy discredit an info coming from the main source (manga) and is in denial. #The guy chooses to wait for a new data to come out (update). I agree with that but what about the current data are we gonna blindedly neglect it? Does this mean all past chapters are nothing anymore? what is this? #He/She is the boss of that page deleting important cites that already been in the manga, republished from the tankobon. The History of the main page will tell the story. I and other people who randomly visits, give complete details with evidences to back up may not visit this wiki anymore due to untrusted users who uses speculations and opinions. I know this is wikia, in my heart a descriptive message with words that might, may, I think, that can be read on an article are doubtfull specially when there is no printed source to abck it up. My only request is please regulate the page, update your truth or fact finding policy with this, me and other visitors can get justice.Riniloves (talk) 21:19, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: for Layout Policy, Image Policy, Citation Policy update Thank you so much for addressing my concerns. As a wikia patron, I am a bit happy. I would also would like to request an update in all your policy thingy specially on the Image Policy which is very tricky. Because I love this wiki, I suggest you form a body to decide what actions to partake in licensing images. This is regarding to images that I saw cropped from Shonen Alpha (the one license by Viz - I am not really worried about the raws coz thats Japan's, I am also worried about the use of scanlator images). Wikia is a US company, Shonen alpha is too. It is easier for the other company to hunt down, address this wiki thru their head office. All of our IP addresses are recorded. Since I am also a random user I am abit spectical (to upload important images without knowing what license should it go - although the ebst option is fair use), you know what I mean, I hope in the coming days you and your team create your firm policy. Riniloves (talk) 19:04, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Willeke4439 Hi, I don't know how to put it but do you know Willeke4439? I asked her once if I could post her translations on Hunterpedia and she refused so I think that we must remove her translations. She really doesn't like Hunterpedia. Animesuki (talk) 18:09, September 24, 2013 (UTC) I think that I asked her about it about 3 months ago. She said that she doesn't like Hunterpedia because people "steal" stuff from the internet and put it here without any credit and that there are errors on the facts too. That's why I created a blog post about adding references. However, it seems that I'm currently the only one doing it...She also thinks that some of the names given to the characters are weird. Animesuki (talk) 18:01, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Affliation Hello, I'm interested to affiliate my game online Hunter x Hunter with you the hunterxhunter.wikia. What should I do? Site of my game-> www.hxhadventure.com Facebook Page-> www.facebook.com/HunterXHunterAdventure Looking forward to more information, Thank you! From Animesuki Did you remove Willeke-chan's translations? Animesuki (talk) 19:06, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Animesuki (talk) 14:02, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Update I have slightly updated this policy Hunterpedia:User Space Images on the wikia, since most users agree that people should only upload hunter x hunter related images directly to this wikia. If you disagree with me please let me know. OnePieceNation (talk) 12:55, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Greetings!! Hi, hi Cher! Oh my god, it's been so awfully long since the last time we talked. And I'm certainly not being overrated since it's indeed been months. I haven't been to Wikia for the past few months because, well, I don't know, I don't really have any reason actually. I've been kinda busy some times, but other than that, there's really nothing. Now that I'm back, I'll try to contribute as much as I used to. Wow, things have seemingly changed in that span of time. I'm glad to find that the Wikia looks more organized than how it used to be. The number of contributors also seemingly increasing rapidly and many of them seems to contribute a lot here. The old admins are being replaced by the new ones, which is a very relieving news for me, and YOU'RE APPARENTLY ALSO ONE OF THEM! CONGRATULATIONS MY DEAR FRIEND! I'm sooo happy for you! I always thought that you'd make a great admin and now, seeing how things are going on here, I knew that I was right. You had proven yourself to be a great contributor back then. I'm proud of you :D By the way, I was looking through my talk page earlier, and your last message caught my attention and I was like "My present!", then I opened the link again. Seeing your drawing, I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. It touched me that I have a friend that actually cares for me to the extent of drawing something for me as a birthday and Christmas present even though I didn't give anything to you ;-; *sniffs* Anyway, I have some catch-up to do if I want to contribute again here. I haven't watch the series since...February, I think. Can you believe it? How awfully long is that! And I can't believe that Togashi STILL hasn't update the manga until now. What's the old geezer doing, really? Talk to you later! New Pakunoda Image The new image you posted in Pakunoda's image gallery "Pakunoda keywords only.png" I was wondering if that would be a good image to replace the Psychometry image on her Nen Template? Just to give it a more updated look. RumbleXRumble (talk) 14:46, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks, I wanted to ask before hand since I wasn't sure if it'd be a good image to replace or not so I wanted to have a second opinion before I shoot myself in the foot RumbleXRumble (talk) 15:03, October 21, 2013 (UTC) affiliation My point to him about not being an admin on the one piece wikia remains, I don't mind affiliating with attack on titan if you think it is beneficial to us to do so. However besides my own problems (and those of others who find our wiki a refreshment compared to the OP wiki) on the one piece wikia, affiliating with them should be handled with care and be discussed with their admins and not with their members. I say we should only consider affiliating with them if one of their admins approaches us and not when one of their members does. I personally don't like the idea of lets say one of our regular members acting on her/his own behalf to request affiliation from another wikia without informing any of us 6 admins first. OnePieceNation (talk) 11:39, October 31, 2013 (UTC) I will ask mrgenial, silva92 (because he ran into the same problems as me on the one piece wikia) and darkchylde's opinions. OnePieceNation (talk) 15:03, October 31, 2013 (UTC) From Sherry Blendy As much as I want to become an admin back then, I don't think I'm qualified enough. I can't even write episode summary in proper English, let alone leading something as big as this Wiki. I can't make decision either! Besides, you've been here longer than me, you know the ways in this Wikia more than me. And I think you're waaay better in any aspect than me :D I want to contribute again in here, but I'm just not confident in writing summaries again. There are seemingly people in here that's better in that stuff than me, so yeah... LOLOL. It's okay, no worries! I tend to get overexcited too XD So, now you're accepting request?? That's awesome! Maybe one day I'd like to have another drawing from you~~ :P Oh my god, I didn't realize it's been more than six month since Phantom Rogue movie! I bet the English sub has came out now. I definitely have to watch it. LOL, yeah! Who wouldn't! He's been on hiatus for what like, a year? I'm a bit surprised no one has confronted him and threatened to burn down his house if he doesn't release the next chapter. LOL XD Policy updates Due to recent events I think it is necessary to make certain new policies. So I have gone ahead and made a policy regarding blog posts and blog comments. Hunterpedia:Blog Posts and Comments and the rules about what users can and can't do, I think that due to the more informal nature of blogs people should by allowed to go off topic in the comments or add a personal note to the blog. I have also temporaly protected the page against non admin users making edits to it and I request of you to first discuss changes to the policy I made in the talk page before making any edits to them. OnePieceNation (talk) 13:26, November 3, 2013 (UTC)